The House That Jacob Built
by astarte-lydianna
Summary: Bella thinks her feelings for Jacob are changing. Bella and Jacob get together. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This is a story I thought about a while ago but I thought I'd better finish Heat of the Moment first. Now that's complete I started this one. It's a Bella/Jacob fic based on one of the many ways they could have ended up together if Edward had never returned. Enjoy. :D

The House That Jacob Built

Why the change?

Edward had been gone for months and I had finally started trying to get on with my life. I had been spending a lot of time with Jacob recently and it was only when I overheard one of the girls at school talking about him and the other members of the pack that I started to question how I really felt about him. She was telling her friend that she had seen some boys from La Push and how big and muscled and hot they were. I felt jealous in seconds. I was annoyed that someone else was talking about my Jacob that way. Then I started to question the way I felt about Jacob Black. Speaking off whom....

"Bella!" Jacob called. He waved to me and jogged over to meet me.

"Jacob." I greeted. "How are you?"

"Better now you're here." He replied. "I've been bored all day."

"Come on, let's walk down the beach then." I said.

"Sure,sure." He replied. He put his arm around my shoulders and we started walking to the beach. I blushed at the contact and shook my head to myself. Since when had Jacob being so close bothered me? I blushed as I realised no matter what happened now things had changed between us. I guess I always knew how Jacob felt. He had told me he wanted more than friendship, even when I was with Edward. So I guess now that I was wondering whether I felt more than friendship I had become more aware of everything he did. Maybe that itself was a sign that there was more than friendship going on here.

Most of the part of the beach we were on was large rocks so we found a flat one to sit on and looked out at the water. Jacob started tossing small stones into it.

"So have I missed anything fun?" I asked.

"I finished the bikes." He said. "That's why I got so bored. I have nothing left to do with my free time."

"Have you tried them?" I asked him, excitement building.

"Sure, sure but only briefly when checking that they work and are safe." He replied.

"Can we try them out?" I asked him eagerly.

"Not today, look." He said, pointing at a huge black cloud in the sky. "It's going to rain any moment it's too dangerous to have you learning to ride a two wheeled vehicle in the wet."

"I hope that wasn't a dig at my co-ordination skills, Jacob Black." I glared at him. He just laughed in response. As his laugh died an awkward silence followed. A blush began to cover my cheeks at how close we were.

Jacob leant forward, his face kept coming closer and I knew what would follow. I felt his lips touch mine first softly and then suddenly more forcefully. His lips crushed mine, stopping any possible protest. He kissed me angrily, roughly, his other hand gripping tight around the back of my neck, making escape impossible. I couldn't move, couldn't respond. My mind wouldn't think properly. I didn't know if I wanted this or not. I pushed against his chest but I doubt he even felt it let alone moved away. I waited for him to stop and pull away.

"Are you done now?" I asked in an expressionless voice.

"Yes," he grinned. "Sorry." I looked up to see the biggest grin of his face. I couldn't help it. I knew it wouldn't do any good. I just couldn't stop myself. My fist flew forward and made contact with his face. Silence. Then....

"Ouch! For the love of-" I screamed, clutching my arm to my chest and hopping on the spot as agony pulsed through my hand and up my arm. I was almost certain it was broken. "What the hell is your face made of?! I think you broke my hand!" Jacob chuckled.

"Bella, _you_ broke your hand, you punched me." He said. "Let me look." He reached for my hand but I snatched it away from him.

"I'm going home." I snarled, standing up and heading back to the house. Rain started to fall as I reached my truck.

"Bella, can you even drive with that hand?" he called behind me. "Let me drive you."

"No." I said, going to open the door. He stopped me.

"I won't try anything I promise. I'll just drive you home." He said. I made a 'hmph' sound and stormed to the other side of the truck. I climbed in and sat glaring straight out the windscreen. I knew I was being childish but I couldn't help it. To be honest I wasn't even angry until I saw that cocky look on his face. I looked down at my throbbing hand as Jacob drove me home.

"Didn't I hurt you at all?" I asked furiously.

"Nope." He replied smugly. "If you hadn't started screaming, I might not have figured out that you were trying to punch me."

"I hate you, Jacob Black." I muttered under my breath, knowing he could hear me.

"That's good. Hate is a passionate emotion." He smirked.

"I'll give you passionate," I muttered under my breath. "Murder, the ultimate crime of passion."

"Oh, c'mon," he said, all cheery and looking like he was about to start whistling again. "It wasn't that bad."

I didn't say goodbye to Jacob when he stopped outside, I just got out and walked inside. I went straight upstairs to the bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

Jacob POV

"Hey, Charlie," I called casually, following Bella inside.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie asked me.

"She thinks she broke her hand," I replied. Bella came downstairs went to the freezer and pulled out a tray of ice cubes.

"How did she do that?" Charlie asked.

"She hit me." I laughed in response. Charlie laughed, too, and Bella scowled while beating the tray against the edge of the sink. The ice scattered inside the basin, and she grabbed a handful with her good hand and wrapped the cubes in the dishcloth on the counter.

"Why did she hit you?" Charlie continued, curiously.

"Because I kissed her," I grinned, unashamed.

"Good for you, kid," Charlie congratulated me. Bella didn't seem to happy with Charlie's reaction.

"Go home Jake!" she yelled downstairs at me.

"You can stay if you want you know." Charlie told me.

"Naw," I replied. "I'll leave her to calm down I guess. See ya Charlie."

"Bye Jake" Charlie said, as I turned to leave.

"Bye Bells!" I shouted up to her. "Hope your hand feels better soon!" With that I left.

Bella POV

I sat in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil and I knew Charlie was just itching to question me. I wished the kettle would hurry up.

"Bella?" I heard he call. '_Too late' _ I sighed and walked through to the living room.

"Yes, Ch-Dad." I replied.

"You want to tell me what happened earlier?" he asked me.

"No, I think Jake pretty much summed it up." I said, shrugging.

"So you don't think hitting him was a little bit of an overreaction?" He asked. I just shrugged again. "You know how the boy feels about you Bells. Now I'm not forcing you to feel the same by any mean but I hardly think he deserved a punch for it."

"Well it didn't hurt him." I muttered, sinking down onto the sofa opposite him. "I didn't punch him for kissing me anyway. I punched him for looking so smug about it."

"I see." Charlie replied uneasily. That was about as personal as the conversation went. I heard the kettle boil and made a dash for the kitchen.

"I'll apologise when he does Dad." I said, grabbing my tea and heading towards the stairs. "I'm still his friend. I just don't like people presuming things."

I woke up the next morning it was to the sight of flowers. My eyes widened in confusion. I sat up in bed. Jacob sat in my room holding a small bunch of wildflowers. Anger started creeping to the surface.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked bluntly.

"I came to apologise." He said calmly. I pouted, despite my anger at him presuming he could invade my room I couldn't help but smile, as he handed me the flowers. He knew me so well. This was one thing about Jacob that was easier than Edward. Jacob knew my aversion to big grand gestures and expensive gifts and knew me inside and out. A small bunch of wild flowers was so me.

"Alright..." I murmured. "I'll forgive you."

"Really?" he asked.

"Jacob..." I sighed. "I wasn't mad at you for kissing me...it was the fact you were so smug about it." I heard him let out a deep breath and looked up to stare at his face.

"So you didn't mind the kiss part?" he asked slowly. "Because I really have felt that way about you for a long time Bella."

"I know Jake." I replied carefully. "I didn't really mind, it's just I'm not sure about my feelings for you yet."

"I'm not asking you to love me right now Bella." He said. He grinned easily. "I'm just asking for a chance, for you to see me as something other than the friend you used to make mud pies with."

"That's the problem." I said, sitting up properly and sighing.

"Sure,Sure. You only want me as a friend." He replied casually. "No problems Bella, I get it." He misunderstood me, but I can't say I blamed him I wasn't explaining myself very well.

"That's not what I meant." I said quietly. I suddenly felt very shy and embarrassed. "I think I already do think of you as more than a friend...I don't know when it happened but I've only just started realising that I do think of you as more than a friend Jake...I just don't know how much more and how I feel exactly. I don't want to get your hopes up only to realise..." I trailed off realising Jacob was already grinning like an idiot. He stood up came to sit on the bed with me.

"I brought you these to apologise." He told me, placing the flowers on the bedside table. "Bella, thank you, for giving me at least a small chance of being more than your best friend."

"Thank you." I said, gesturing to the flowers.

"Heaven forbid you should have to date a normal human boy." He grinned. We both laughed at that and I poked him on the arm.

"I never said I was dating you Jacob Black." I chided. I shook my hand realising that once again I had only hurt myself. I looked at my finger happy I had done no damage this time. "What _are_ you made of?"

Jacob POV

I had a chance. She wasn't mad and she didn't just think of me as a friend. Now I couldn't screw up! I had to win her over. Maybe I could throw her a surprise graduation party at La Push. Nothing huge...just a big bonfire, plenty of food, the pack, Charlie and my dad too of course. A casual celebration. Perfect.

"I brought you these to apologise." He told me, placing the flowers on the bedside table. "Bella, thank you, for giving me at least a small chance of being more than your best friend."

"Thank you." I said, gesturing to the flowers.

"Heaven forbid you should have to date a normal human boy." He grinned. We both laughed at that and I poked him on the arm.

"I never said I was dating you Jacob Black." I chided. I shook my hand realising that once again I had only hurt myself. I looked at my finger happy I had done no damage this time. "What _are_ you made of?"

"Nothing special." I shrugged. She looked at me for a second in silence before pushing a stray hair from my face. God I loved those big brown eyes.

"Well I, think that you're very special." She said softly. "I couldn't have gotten through without you Jake."

"You would have." I told her. Then I smirked. "It just would have been less dangerous and less fun." Then again knowing Bella I doubted it. She was the original danger magnet. Seriously, the first person who catches her eye in town is a stupid bloodsucker, then when all the vampires leave town she comes to hang out with werewolves. I wondered what strange mythological being she would manage to find next. Well whatever it was, that was just tough she was mine now and I wasn't letting go. It would kill me to let go.

Author's Notes: hope you like so far xx


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: hears part two. Bella's gets her graduation surprise and to those of you that have seen buffy yes I did steal spike's line but i love it so i'm borrowing it.

The House That Jacob Built

Graduation Surprise

Bella POV

I sighed and sat down on the bed. No more high school. I almost couldn't believe it was over. I still hadn't decided what to do about a college. I had been accepted to some but I hadn't done much else other than open the acceptance letters. I had been so certain not so long ago that my future would involve me spending a couple of years being kept away from people until I was safe to be around them without view them as happy meals with legs.

My breath caught in my throat as I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I hurt to think about them. The love of my life had left me as if I was no longer important to him. The life, the family, the partner I had chosen had vanished. It felt like a million years ago but the pain felt like it was yesterday.

I took deep breaths and tried to remind myself that it had actually been a long time since I had thought about them. Jacob had pulled me out of my catatonic state and gradually put me back together again and whilst I knew I didn't love him like I loved Edward...there were some of the warm butterfly feelings for him. I think maybe I could love him if I give whatever we have between us a chance.

I went to shower, which calmed me down again. My mum hadn't made it to the ceremony today due to Phil having an accident. It was nothing serious she assured me and she wanted to come and see me in the week. I told her don't worry about it and that I'd actually quite like to come and see her. I did miss the sun sometimes. It would be nice to go on a little vacation. Mum of course had been thrilled at this idea and said she'd sort something out with me as soon as possible.

I got out of the shower and went into my room to get dressed. Charlie was taking me out of a little graduation celebration dinner. I decided to go with some black jeans and a dark blue jumper, something smart but casual.

We took my truck but Charlie drove. Only because he wanted to drive since it was a surprise where he was taking me, and I didn't want to show up anywhere in a police cruiser.

I was getting suspicious now because we were heading towards La Push and I'd never seen any restaurants out this way, unless I guess he was taking me to one at La Push maybe? He pulled my truck up at the car park by the beach and got out.

"It's a little walk do you mind?" he asked. I shook my head and followed him.

We hadn't walked far up the beach when I could see a bonfire up ahead. I could see a small crowd sat around it and the closer we got the more I could pick out. I could see Jacob and Sam. There was Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil...Seth and Leah Clearwater clearly bickering with one another. Next to Sam sat Emily. I looked around, Sam wasn't the only one who brought a date, so to speak. I looked like nearly the whole pack have imprinted.

Now I knew that they could easily date without imprinting but the way they looked at their partners...like they were memorising every detail...there was no doubt.

"Hey Bella!" Jake called, running to meet me. "Surprise!"

"Sorry kiddo." Charlie said beside me. "Jake had this whole get party planned for you so I couldn't say no."

"You tricked me." I muttered, feeling betrayed as all of a sudden I was the centre of attention. They all turned to greet me, with congratulations too.

Jake squeezed me in a bear hug so tight I could barely speak to tell him I needed to breathe. He looked a little sheepish but led me to sit down on a large piece of driftwood next to him.

I gave in to the celebrations and just enjoyed myself. We ate and laughed and talked. Billy and Charlie left early to head back to Billy's. Apparently we were crashing there the night because everyone had been drinking.

"Don't worry Bella, you can sleep in my bed." Jacob told me.

"I bet." I murmured back at him.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." He replied.

"Yeah I know Jake." I told him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Hey Bella?" he asked me after a moment. I mumbled something incoherent in response that was meant to be a yes. "Promise not to get mad but I got you a present."

"Jake!" I protested.

"Don't worry it's only something small." He said quickly. He fished around in his pocket for a moment. "Here, open your hand." I held my hand out to him and he dropped something into it.

I looked a little closer and held his gift up to admire it. It was a friendship bracelet, only it had a charm on it. A wolf, carved from wood dangled from the bracelet.

"Do you like it?" he asked. I nodded. He knew me so well. "I made it myself...it's not perfect but I'm learning. My dad's much better at it than me, he's teaching me."

"Don't knock my gift." I told his, smacking him on the hand lightly. "Help me put it on?"

"You want to wear it?" he asked me, slightly shocked.

"Of course I do." I replied. "I love it Jake, thank you." He grinned and helped me fasten it around my wrist. I kissed him lightly on the cheek and went back to leaning against him.

It was late when we walked back to Billy's, well it was more likely early the next morning but it was dark all the same. We laughed walking back along the beach. I had to admit, somehow Jacob always made me feel happier, like he was a special medicine, one that knew exactly how to make me feel better.

Jacob POV

"I wish I could be a werewolf." I heard Bella mutter. I chuckled at the thought of her constantly ripping out of her clothes but thought I'd best not think about it in too much detail to avoid getting carried away.

"Why is that?" I asked her.

"You mean besides the not aging thing?" she replied. "You don't get cold." I suddenly realised that it must be cold away from the heat of the bonfire and of course I hadn't felt it. I pulled her closer to me and put my arm around her shoulders.

"You're right." I frowned. "You're freezing."

"I'm guessing there's no way to become a werewolf, like with a vampire." She wondered aloud.

"No. Being a wolf is something born in me. A vampire is spread like a poisonous disease." I replied.

"There's no need to be nasty." She chided me, as we went inside the house. Our voices lowered so as not to wake Charlie asleep on the sofa. I showed Bella to my room and my bed.

"Sorry." I mumbled, as I began making a bed on the floor for me. I smirked suddenly unable to resist. "If you're still cold I can think of plenty of ways to keep you warm."

Bella POV

"No. Being a wolf is something born in me. A vampire is spread like a poisonous disease." He replied, bitterly. He almost spat the word vampire.

"There's no need to be nasty." I scolded him, as we went inside the house. I hated it when he was so horrible about people he knew were my friends. Our voices lowered so as not to wake my dad asleep on the sofa. Jacob led me to his room.

"Sorry." He mumbled, while making a bed on the floor for himself, being a gentleman and letting me have the bed. He smirked suddenly unable to resist. "If you're still cold I can think of plenty of ways to keep you warm."

My stomach did a flip flop. I blushed and couldn't think of anything coherent to say in response. There was a whole different side to Jacob that wasn't my sweet soft Jacob, but the randy teenage version with the wolfish grin. I was slightly intimidated by him at this point but part of me was almost longing to pounce on him. What was happening to me? Had we all had a little too much to drink?

Author's notes: hope you're enjoying this story so far. Let me know what you think xx


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes

The House That Jacob Built

Dreams

Bella POV

"Sorry." He mumbled, while making a bed on the floor for himself, being a gentleman and letting me have the bed. He smirked suddenly unable to resist. "If you're still cold I can think of plenty of ways to keep you warm."

I had noticed on a few occasions since discovering his secret that there was a bad side to Jacob. There was my Jacob, the one who befriended me when I first came back to Forks no questions asked. Then there was the bad Jacob, the one who was that little bit wilder, bolder and usually wore a wolfish grin. I preferred my Jacob but part of me like them both. My Jacob gave me warm fuzzy feelings inside. This Jacob made me feel like it wasn't butterflies but a tornado in my stomach.

"It's not really that cold in here." I shrugged, not sure what else to say. I wanted to strip down to my underwear to go to bed, but he wasn't turning around. I had a sneaky suspicion that was deliberate.

"Bella, I'm giving you fair warning so don't get mad at me." I heard him say, but my focus was on him stalking towards me. "I'm going to kiss you now." My mind panicked but then I felt him crushing me to him. His lips were all but assaulting me. He was boiling.

My hands moved to push him away a bit, just to back off a little. I wondered when he had taken his t-shirt off. I knew he didn't wear one much these days but I still hadn't quite gotten used to the mass of muscles he now had. I blushed at this thought. I was a goner.

I felt his tongue forcing my lips apart and exploring my mouth. I must have given into him because I felt my tongue joining his. When did I start kissing him back?! How did this happen?! Did I have no control on my hormones at all?!

I heard what sounded like a growl coming from his throat as I kissed him back and he started to loosen his grip on me a little. His hands ran up and down my body, one found its way under my jumper and along the skin of my back. He stroked the skin of my back and pressed me against the length of his body. I could feel a solid lump between us and I didn't need to guess what it was.

His kissed slowed to something less bruising, but just as deep and passionate. I heard what sounded like whimpering and moaning long before I realised it was me doing the moaning.

"Jake?" I murmured, pulling my lips away from his. He moved to kiss my neck and behind my ears. "Jake? We should stop..." He pulled away and looked down at me, eyes on mine.

"You don't want me to stop." He said huskily. "Not really." I shuddered involuntarily and let out a deep breath.

"Whether or not I do..." I answered carefully, no making any promises. "Charlie is just down the hall...Billy is in the next room."

"I don't care." He replied, leaning to kiss me again. I sighed into his kisses and leaned into his embrace.

"I do." I whispered, between kisses. "Please Jake...we need to stop before things go too far."

I heard him sigh and then he pulled away from me. He nodded silently and I wondered if I'd hurt his feelings. This was my Jacob again not the Jacob who had started the kiss.

"Bella?" he asked softly, turning away to climb into the sleeping bag on the floor. "Can I take you on a date?"

"Sure." I replied. What was the point in playing hard to get after that? It was obvious I liked him as more than a friend now. When I was sure he had turned the other way I slipped my jeans and jumper off and climbed into his bed. I fell asleep to with the smell of Jacob Black all around me and a funny feeling in my stomach. I wasn't as naive as I'd like to think. His kiss had definitely won my body over even if my mind was still uncertain.

Jacob POV

I rolled over after I was sure Bella had gotten in the bed. To my surprise she was already asleep. I loved the sight of her asleep in my bed. It's a shame that we weren't alone because I know she liked that kiss. As I thought about it though I thought that maybe it was a good thing. I didn't want to rush her into something she would later regret. A kiss was one thing but I sure as hell knew I couldn't control myself.

Tomorrow morning she might not mind that we had kissed even if I had been a little...enthusiastic. However if we had continued would she have resented me for rushing things when she wasn't sure how she felt. It would have probably ended up making things awkward and pushing her away.

I had to try to control myself. I heard Bella turn over on the bed. I watched as she pulled the covers up more and hugged them tightly to her.

"mmm...Jacob...my Jacob...." I heard her mumble. I smiled. So she did think about me.

Bella POV

I woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. I sat up and realised I was in Jacob's room. I remembered last night and looked down to the floor.

Jacob was no longer in the sleeping bag. It was undone and he was mostly hanging out of it. I smiled, he obviously got rather warm. I suddenly noticed a bulge in his shorts and felt my face get hot and knew I must be tomato red. I quickly looked away feeling rude.

I quickly pulled my clothes on and quietly let the room. Not that it would matter because Jacob looked like he was in such a deep sleep that the school marching band could parade through the room and he would still not wake.

I found Charlie and Billy in the kitchen, both sat with tea and a paper.

"Morning Bella." Billy greeted me. "About time one of you kids woke up." He had one of those knowing grins. I wondered whether he thought we'd been up to something. I helped myself to a cup of tea.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"nearly eleven." Charlie replied. I blushed, I really hadn't meant to have slept in so late. We must have been up later than I thought. "So did we miss anything good last night?"

"Not really." I shrugged. Then I remembered something. "Oh, wait! Look, Jake got me a graduation present." I held my wrist out so that he could see my bracelet.

"That was nice of him." Charlie replied smugly.

"Yeah, Jake thinks the world of her." Billy added. I blushed feeling very uncomfortable with the direction the discussion was heading. "Speaking of Jake, would you mind going and waking him up, Bella?"

"Um, Yeah, Sure." I replied.

I put my mug down on the table and walked back towards Jacob's room. I poked my head around the door and smiled. He was right where I'd left him.

"Jake?" I called to him. He didn't react. I knelt down next to him and shook him. "Jake?" He mumbled and went to roll over.

"Bella....you're incredible...." he murmured, causing me to freeze on the spot. I felt my cheeks burning again. "God Bella..." Ok, I needed to wake him up right now! I couldn't hear anymore of this! I shook him as hard as I could.

"Jake!" I almost shouted at him. He sat bolt upright nearly head butting me in the process. I leapt back in shock.

"Bella?" he asked, his mind focusing on where he was. "Oh, morning Bella." He smiled at me and I relaxed again.

"Jacob Black, did you know you talk in your sleep?" I asked him threateningly. I saw him blush a little.

"What did I say?" he asked.

"Oh I think you have an idea what you said." I replied, that wanting to repeat what he'd said. "It sounded like a good dream none the less." He blushed more at that and I knew he knew exactly the sort of thing he had said. "I'd much rather you didn't think about me like that when I have to hear you think it! It's embarrassing!"

"Sorry." He mumbled. "It's not like I can help what I do in my sleep."

We were both silent for a while not really knowing what to say.

"Billy wanted me to wake you up so..." I said uneasily, getting up to head back to the kitchen.

"You talk in your sleep too." Jacob said quietly. I stopped still. Crap. What did I say?

"I know." I replied. "Normally nightmares. I overheard Charlie telling Billy once...that he still sometimes hears me screaming in the night." I didn't know why I was telling him this. I felt his arms wrap around me from behind.

"Actually....I only heard one thing. You said 'mmm...my Jacob..." he told me. I could almost hear him smiling as he said it. Stupid wolf. "I didn't know I was yours..." Now he was teasing me.

"Actually, that's not what I mean when I say that." I said slowly. "It's sort of how I separate you...in my head. Like there's two Jacobs. There's my Jacob...my best friend, the boy I made mud pies with...then there's the other Jacob who is more confident and rude and sometimes mean." It was mostly the truth. Enough to stop him thinking my dreams weren't so very different from his.

"I promise, I won't ever hurt you Bella." He said softly in my ear. I felt it then. A rush of emotion that swept over me and out it all came. Tears started running down my face and sobs escaped my lips. Jacob turned me to face him and pulled me against his chest as I continued to cry.

"I just miss them so much..." I sobbed. "Not just him...them...all of them...they were like family." I could feel him rubbing my back and nuzzling my hair.

"Ssh Bella." He soothed. "You still have me. There are people here at La Push that will always consider you family."

"I had everything planned out Jake...my whole life." I cried, clinging onto him. I felt like I would disappear into darkness if I let go. I felt him tighten when he realised what I meant, that I wanted to be one of them. He said nothing though. Now wasn't the time. "It just hurts so much..."

"Do you still love him?" he asked me quietly.

"Of course...part of me will always love him." I whispered. "I've gotten over him mostly...I think, but my mum always said your first love almost never works out but always stays with you."

"Then what is it that causes you so much pain now?" he asked me, lifting my chin so I looked up at him.

"Because...I held it in before I guess...it's the rejection I guess." I whispered. "I knew I'd never be good enough, but he made me believe I was and then..."

"I'm so sorry Bella." He said softly. "I don't know why he left...but he's crazy." My tears had nearly stopped and I felt warmth spreading through me. It was as if all the pain and rejection that filled the hole that Edward left had left me and something else was filling it now.

I looked at Jacob's dark eyes staring down at me. Jacob. Jacob was filling that gap. As if my heart had finally said goodbye to my love for Edward, leaving me space for me to love Jacob. It was that moment I realised I did. Not just as a friend either. I leant up and kissed him ever so lightly on the lips. He was too shocked to move.

"Thank you." I whispered softly to him. Then I began to feel a bit funny. Everything span and everything was threatening to do dark. Then everything did go dark.

Jacob POV

Bella looked at me with those big brown eyes. She looked like she was thinking hard about something. Then a look of shock crossed her face. I watched in shock as she leant up and kissed me ever so lightly. I didn't move in case I scared her.

"Thank you." she whispered softly to me. I felt her swaying against me and then her eyes closed. I picked her up carefully in my arms and carried her out to the kitchen.

"Chief? I think Bella needs to go home." I said sheepishly. "She kinda just fainted." Charlie and Billy looked over to me. Billy looked confused and Charlie looked concerned.

"What did you do to her?" Charlie asked me accusingly. Thanks for the confidence Charlie.

"She's not pregnant is she?" Billy asked. "Women faint when they're pregnant." Charlie glared at me suddenly.

"Don't look at me!" I protested. "I haven't touched her like that I swear! She just...I think she finally got over it." Charlie calmed down instantly, as if he knew exactly what I meant.

"What do you mean got over it exactly?" he asked cautiously.

"She just started crying...then when she stopped she looked calm, then happy and that's about when she fainted on me." I said. "Shall I put her in the truck?"

Charlie nodded silently and followed me to the truck.

"I'll see you guys later." He said, waving as he climbed into the truck. "Thanks for the party."

Charlie POV

'About time' I thought to myself looking at my daughter sat limply back into the seat. I wondered why it took this long to get that Cullen boy of her mind... I knew first hand how long it took to get over a broken heart but...why now. Unless someone had taken his place in her heart... I looked in the rear view mirror at Jacob Black stood watching the truck drive off. I smiled to myself. Good for him.

Author's notes: and there you go. Bella's decided how she feels about Jacob and thinks she's ready to tell him. Keep your eyes open for the next chapter for what happens next xx


	4. Chapter 4

The House That Jacob Built

Forget the Date

Bella POV

I woke up to bright light filling my room. I was in my own room. When did that happen? I tried to think back. I remember my break down and then...happiness washed over me. I looked at the clock, it was eight in the morning. Had I been asleep since yesterday morning? I still wore my clothes from my graduation party so it was pretty safe to assume I had.

I got up and went to shower. I couldn't remember the last time I woke up feeling so happy. Actually I could and I felt only a pang of sadness at this. I realised that whilst a little part of me would always love Edward...he wasn't coming back and I could in fact move on. Over time my feelings for someone else had been knocking for admittance to my heart and I had finally granted it. I was in love with Jacob Black.

I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning dad." I said, as I opened the fridge for some milk for my cereal. He looked up at me in shock.

"Bella?" he asked. I looked at him confused and realised he must have been worried.

"Don't worry, I feel fine." I said before he could ask. "I feel great actually. Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"I'm glad." He smiled. "By any chance are you planning on visiting La Push today?" I blushed. I'd been caught.

"Maybe why?" I tried to sound indifferent.

"Just wondering if your sudden improvement had anything to do with a certain boy there is all." He replied.

"It might." I allowed. I smiled suddenly. "OK, it does."

"I thought so." He said warmly. "Good for you."

"Dad!" I protested embarrassed. "I haven't told him yet so just keep out of it."

"Bella, despite what you may think I'm not that interested in your love life." He said. "All I need to know are the fundamentals; that you're happy, that he's a good guy and that you're being safe and that you aren't pregnant."

"Dad! Do we have to do this?" I asked him.

"Hey I'm as uncomfortable as you are here." He replied. "I just have a responsibility to know you're safe."

"Dad, you know Jake." I replied. "And as for the sex talk...mum beat you to it about seven years ago."

"Seven years ago you didn't have a boyfriend." He insisted.

"I don't have a boyfriend now dad. Not unless you let me go see him." I said.

"Alright, alright!" he surrendered.

"Bye!" I called, as I left the house.

Jacob POV

I was beginning to worry. I hadn't heard anything since yesterday. Was Bella OK now? The sound of an engine stopped my thoughts. I went to the front of the house to see who it was and I wasn't disappointed. I went out to greet Bella with a big hug.

"Bella!" I greeted her. She smiled at me warmly.

"Jake...there's something I need to tell you." She started. "We can forget the date." My heart started to sink, but before it got very far she threw her arms back around me and kissed me. She was on tip toes trying to reach so I picked her up easily to kiss her more. She pulled away from my face slightly. "I love you." I squeezed her tighter and span her around. Those little ones had made my day. No made my week, my month, my year.

I placed her carefully back down on the ground and took her hand in mine. I led her down to the beach.

"I love you, Bella." I told her. I wanted so badly to tell her my secret then. That I had imprinted nearly a year ago. That I had imprinted on her. She was my life, my everything. I did tell her because I didn't want that to affect her decision. I didn't want her to feel like she had to love me. Now I could tell her...but I wanted to wait just a little longer.

"So...sorry about breaking down on you yesterday." Bella shyly. "I didn't mean for that to happen." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Sure,Sure." I shrugged. "I didn't mind Bella...and I meant what I said. I will never hurt you."

"I hate promises." She admitted truthfully. "Why is it that something suddenly becomes harder to do when it becomes a promise." I laughed and squeezed her shoulder.

"What made you decide Bella...I'm just curious." I asked.

"Once I got everything off my chest...I realised that there was something there to fill the gap." She said softly. "Someone. Someone who I'd loved all along even when I did only see you as a friend. It just took a while for me to be able to let go...to make enough space to love someone again I guess."

I nodded. Whatever the reason I was glad. We talked about our dads and what they had to say about it. Not surprisingly they had both said about time.

"Hey Jake?" she asked. I looked down to her face. "Speaking of parents...I'm going to visit my mum somewhen soon for a few days and I wondered if...would you come with me?"

"You want me to come with you to see your mum?" I asked slightly shocked. She bit her lips and nodded. "Of course I'll come with you."

"Great!" she grinned. "Mum'll be thrilled! She gets excited easily. She asks about you in her emails quite often you know."

"You talk about me to your mum?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah of course. I tell her everything." She replied. "Well...almost everything." I smiled at her amendment. Everything except the vampire and werewolf bit I imagine. I wondered what she thought about Cullen. Bella had scared us all for a while back then. Renee had even flown from Jacksonville to get her because Charlie couldn't handle seeing her like it anymore. What would she think now? Would she been worried I would break her daughter's heart?

I thought back to those first few months after the Cullen's left. If it wasn't for her mum coming down to take her Bella probably wouldn't have snapped out of it. I remember the first few times she came to La Push afterwards. She probably didn't even realise how bad she looked. I was so happy I had been able to help her.

"You're not nervous are you?" Bella asked, noticing my silence.

"It's not that...I was just remembering some stuff is all." I told her. I looked down at the Bella stood with me now. She was the Bella I first met again. I stopped walking and pulled her against me so I could kiss her. I kissed her slowly and deeply, trying not to let my control break and just ravish her. I knew it wouldn't last very long.

Bella POV

Jacob's kisses were not deep and passionate. It took me a while to remember that I wouldn't have to be careful with Jacob. I didn't have to worry about him wanting my blood.

I pressed myself against him and kissed him back with everything I had. I heard a moan escape his throat and he grabbed at my backside pulling me closer to him still. I felt him hard against me and blushed slightly. I could see Jacob chuckling at he pulled away from me.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked huskily. I sensed that the bad Jacob was creeping back in. "That's what you do to me." I felt my cheeks on fire, but didn't get much of a chance to think about it before his lips crushed mine again. His hands were all over me. I felt cold, wet drops of rain landing on me. I looked up at the sky as it turned some light to heavy rain. We laughed and ran for the house. We didn't make it to the house and instead diving into the cab of my truck.

"Did that cool you off?" I laughed.

"Not really." He replied, leaning over to kiss me. I sighed into the kiss. This was softer, sweeter.

He pulled me over to him and lifted me so that I straddled his lap. I blushed again but didn't resist. He kissed my neck and then moved back up to my lips. Then I felt him lifting my shirt up. I blushed as it disappeared over my head. The rain had soaked me through so my pink lace bra left very little to the imagination.

"God Bella..." he growled, ripping my bra off of me. I gasped as he tore the material away from me. He instantly moved to kiss my breasts. He moved to my nipples and sucked them in turn before moving back to my lips in a brutal kiss.

My hands ran over his chest, I knew I wasn't being gentle but I also knew it wouldn't hurt him. I lost my fingers in his hair and kissed him back with as much force as he kissed me. I was lost in Jacob's arms, I'd never felt so turned on in my life. I couldn't stop myself grinding against him shamelessly.

We were brought crashing back into reality with a banging on the window. I looked out the window to see the pack laughing at our half clothed state. I quickly pull my shirt back on and we scrambled out of the truck.

"Jared man, that was not cool." Jacob snarled.

"Well it's not my fault, you didn't show up half an hour ago." Jared replied.

"Sorry...I guess that's my fault." I mumbled, my cheeks blazing.

"Well, I guess we can let him off now we know why he didn't turn up." Sam chuckled. "But don't make a habit of it, Jake."

"Sure,sure." Jake replied.

"Well, at least you got your girl." Embry grinned. "Isn't it the best?"

"Isn't what the best?" I asked, a little lost in the conversation.

"When you imprint on someone you absolutely have to have them no matter what." Jared said. "You can't live without them. When they finally love you back...it's a rush you know?"

"Jared!" Jake snapped.

"Imprint?" I asked, still confused.

"Whoops...sorry man." Jared said. "I just assumed since she knew everything else..."

"You assumed wrong!" Jake growled.

"Is that true?" I asked, turning to Jacob.

"Come on guys." Sam called to the others. "I think we've interfered enough for the moment don't you?"

"I'm sorry Bella." Jacob said quietly. "I didn't want it to affect your decision. That's why I didn't tell you. I was actually planning on telling you soon...I promise."

"You imprinted on me?" I asked in a very small voice. Jake nodded. "When?"

"The first day I came to see you after I changed...Sam says I was very lucky to imprint on someone I already cared about. You remember the story about Sam and Emily?" he replied. I just nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Bella, you know that imprinting is not something I have any control over." He said softly. "Besides...even before I changed, you were the only face I saw."

"I guess that takes one big fear out of my mind." I wondered aloud. He looked confused this time. "I was a little worried about if you did imprint...I don't want it to be like Sam, Emily and Leah."

"Well...in that case you have no need to worry." He replied, kissing me on the forehead.

"Good." I whispered, leaning up to kiss him.

"Sorry about your bra." He mumbled.

"No you're not." I smirked.

"No you're right...I'm not." He agreed, looking at my chest in the cold. I rolled my eyes, but didn't hit him because I knew it would only hurt me.

Author's Notes: I hope you like! I'm hoping to keep the updates coming as often as possible. I'm trying not to have really really short chapters either but they don't seem to be very long. Anyway keep the three R's! Read, Rate and Review! If you don't have time to review it, please rate it. Also if you have a story you would like me to read and review, leave a review with the story name and I'll check it out. xx


	5. Chapter 5

The House That Jacob Built

A moment alone

Bella POV

Jacob and I had gotten back from Jacksonville yesterday. My mum had loved him. He had even gotten on with Phil really well and we all had a great time. I really had missed my mum but I'm glad she's happy.

I remembered back to the conversation I'd had with her just after we arrived.

"Wow" she had mouthed to me. I grinned back at her. "He's a real hottie!"

"Mom!" I scolded her.

"Bella he huge! Have you..." she asked, leaving her unasked question hanging.

"No!" I replied, turning scarlet. "No we haven't!"

Charlie had been unhappy about me going with Jacob but in the end my mum had the final say. So only naturally when I got home he made another attempt at the sex talk. After trying to interrupt him unsuccessfully several times I bluntly told him I was still a virgin which very quickly ended the conversation.

I hadn't seen Jacob much since we got back because I thought I'd take it easy on Charlie for a few days. I led in bed listening to my walkman and reading one of my favourite books. I saw something move in my room and looked up to find that Jacob had snuck into my room. I hadn't even heard him due to my headphones. I pulled them out and sat up dropping my book. I grinned widely.

"Put the headphones back in." He said. I looked up at him confused. "I have an idea just do it." I put my headphones back in. He kissed me and then walked to my desk chair to get my scarf. I continued to look at him like he was crazy. He knelt on the bed and tied the scarf over my eyes. The duvet was thrown off of me. I couldn't hear him and I couldn't see him but I could feel him.

He kissed my lips and neck, then trailed down my shoulders and slipped the straps of my nightie off of my shoulders and tugged it down to kiss my breasts. I tingled and burned at his touch. He inched my nightie lower as he kissed lower and lower. He kissed across my stomach to the top of my hip and lingered there. I gasped as I felt a sharp pain, that was delightfully exquisite at the same time. He trailed kisses away and back to my mouth.

"I can smell you." He whispered huskily against my lips. His hand slid up my thigh as he kissed me to stroke me. I felt him grin against my lips when he noticed my lack of underwear. I was so glad Charlie was working all night. I panted as he stroked my sensitive folds, then let out a loud moan as he slipped his fingers inside of me at the same time he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

I couldn't think about anything than the feeling of his hands on me. I gasped and moaned and tried to cling to him but he pulled away from me. He was gone, only his hand remained. Then I felt something different. I felt him kissing my most sensitive spot. I gasped at the contact. Then I felt him begin licking and sucking while continuing his hand's assault inside me. I moaned and groaned, I became unable to control myself as I wriggled around on the bed, grabbed at the sheets. Suddenly the warm pleasurable feeling start to become a tingly one and then Jacob stopped completely. He moved away. I whimpered at the loss of him.

I felt him climb on me and I moved to remove the scarf. He stopped me. He tugged my headphones away from my ears. Then he continued to kiss me before pulling away a bit.

"Do you want this Bella?" he asked. I nodded not trusting my voice. I felt his erection poking at my entrance and had to resist the urge to wriggle my way down towards it.

He kissed me again, slowly, deeply and while doing so he slid into me. I moaned to start with in pleasure and then a bit of discomfort stopped me. He was stretching my insides in a way they had never stretched before. He didn't stopped moving he just slowly moved in and out of me until my moans became ones of pleasure again.

Then he pulled of the blindfold and stared straight into my eyes. He bent to kiss me again and I eagerly kissed him back, wrapping my arms around him, encouraging him to give me more, as much of him as he could possibly give me. I moaned and whimpered at the pleasure he was giving me and I felt the tingling sensation start again. Only this time Jacob didn't stop. He continued to thrust into me, deeper and faster. Then I was being overcome by waves of pleasure. I come feel my muscles tensing around him and I knew he could to.

"Oh God Bella." He gasped. Then I felt his muscles twitching too as he reached his own release. He shifted his weight, trying not to collapse on me. He moved to lay down next to me pulling me to him, covering me in kisses. "Bella I've want that for so long."

I kissed him back and snuggled up to his warm chest. It was quite strange lying in bed with someone so warm. When Edward had used to creep into my room and lay with me while I slept he was cold. He warmed up after time but he was never the blazing fire Jake was next to me.

"Jake?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah Bella?" he replied.

"Have you thought about...the future?" I asked him. "I mean, I'm not really sure I want to go to college. Maybe I could just get a job and stay here."

"I'm going to start working for a small garage at La Push next month. Thank god for them letting the members of the pack graduate early huh?" he grinned. "But if you want to go to college I'll still be right here waiting at the weekends Bella. Selfishly I would love you to get a job and stay with me but I'm not going to ask you to give up your future for me."

"That's nice to know Jake...but I don't think I want to go to college. The Newton's cafe are looking for a new waitress I thought I'd maybe go work there." I said. "Maybe once we're both working we could think about maybe..."

"Yes?" he asked.

"We could maybe get someplace of our own...if you want to..." I mumbled.

"Sure, Sure! You silly girl of course I'd want to." He grinned. I cuddled up closer to him and felt sleep looming ahead. I looked up to see Jacob was already asleep. Those wolf boys really could sleep anywhere at the drop of a hat.

Jacob POV

I heard someone downstairs, so I quickly moved myself from under Bella's arm. I pulled the covers up over her and quickly pulled my shorts on and dived out the window onto the tree outside.

It was a good thing I did because I saw Charlie peek into Bella's room no doubt to check that she was there and alone. Instantly felt guilty for deceiving him. After tonight we would have to sort something out, maybe asking about Bella coming and staying the night at La Push somewhen. I'm sure he wouldn't be naive enough to think nothing would happen but at least it wouldn't be under his roof and we wouldn't be lying to him either.

I climbed back into the window once I knew Charlie was in bed. I took my place next to Bella and wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"mmm....My Jacob...." she murmured. "Take me home to La Push..." I smiled at that. I couldn't even begin to describe how happy I was that she had made room in her heart for me. I imagine La Push became something of a safe haven for her when she was first recovering from the bloodsucker scenario. Maybe she thought of it as her home now.

I started thinking about the future that she'd mentioned earlier. She was eighteen, I was eighteen next month...a thought that I had only ever dreamt about kept creeping into my head. Her birthday was the month after mine.

I knew how much she hated presents and ever since the whole bloodsucker and werewolf things had come to light she had been very sensitive to birthdays. She hated even growing one year older...but this birthday present...this was something special.

I began making plans in my head. Cullen had enough money to offer her whatever she wants, and although she didn't like expensive gifts...I had virtually nothing to offer her. I would need help from Billy and probably the whole pack for this one.

Bella POV

I rolled over to reach for Jacob to find him gone. I opened my eyes to see where he had gone but he really wasn't there. Not anywhere. I sat up and my hand fell on something on the bed.

Bella,

I had to leave early to sort a few errands out. Last night was amazing. Meet me at La Push later for lunch.

Love

Your Jacob

I felt a slight blush creep onto my cheeks, which was ridiculous because no one else was here, for me to be embarrassed in front of.

I got up, showered and dressed and headed downstairs for some much needed breakfast. I made myself some cereal and then started doing some much needed housework. I did all the laundry and cleaned the kitchen top to bottom. I was glad I had kept myself occupied because now it nearly time to go and see Jacob already.

I heard a car pull up outside and looked out the kitchen window. My heart stopped. I knew that car. I knew that car all too well. That was a black Mercedes S55 AMG. That was Carlisle's car.

I forced my jellylike legs to work and went to open the door, to see Alice Cullen getting out of the car. I stared at her in shock.

"Oh thank god you are alright." Alice said. I couldn't stop myself, I ran to her and threw my arms around her. "I've missed you too." She smiled. I sheepishly pulled away.

"Sorry." I said, noticing her dark eyes. She was thirsty.

"It's ok, it's my fault." She said. "I left in a hurry."

"Is everything ok, Alice?" I asked. "Is he ok?"

"Everything is fine, everyone is fine." She replied. "Actually he would kill me if he knew I was here but I was worried about you."

"Me?" I asked.

"Well, your future seemed to keep flashing in and out of my sight and then a day ago it vanished completely....I thought the worst." She said.

"Really? Well...I'm right here." I said, looking myself up and down as if to enforce my point. "I've been here for the past year or so."

"I wonder why I can't see you..." she murmured. She looked up at me sadly. "How are you Bella really?"

"I'm fine, really." I replied. "I mean...I think I scared everyone for a while back then but...I...I still love Edward. I will always love him but...I've moved on."

"Really? I'm glad." She replied, smiling. "I think Edward will be happy to hear that." I felt a pang of sadness hearing his name. I did miss him.

"Tell him...tell him I'll always love him. You never really let go of your first love, but I'm happy now with Jacob." I told her.

"Jacob Black? As in...the La Push blacks?" she asked. I nodded. "That might explain a few things...maybe I can't see the wolves."

"You know about that?" I asked her.

"Yeah...Carlisle told me and Jasper about the first time they were here, the treaty and such but I didn't know the wolves were back and I didn't know I couldn't see them." She replied thoughtfully. "You've decided your future is with him them. I won't be able to see your future anymore. I suppose that's how it's supposed to be."

"I wouldn't mind you guys stopped by every now and then you know." I said. "I miss you all."

"I'll tell him." She said softly. She hugged me. "I have to go now that I know you're alright. I'll come back somewhen to visit, and I'll remember to hunt before I do."

"Thank you Alice." I said, squeezing her tight.

"Goodbye Bella." She said, getting back into the car.

"Bye Alice." I replied waving as she pulled away.

Author's Notes: and that's another chapter done. Hope you're enjoying. What does Jacob have planned for Bella's birthday. Has he found them their own somewhere to live or something else? :D xx


	6. Chapter 6

The House That Jacob Built

An Unwanted, unexpected but adored birthday present

Bella POV

Two months later

It was the day before my birthday and I got the feeling that something so going on. I knew Jake had been working on some kind of surprise but wasn't sure what. I felt guilty because for his birthday, I'd arranged a small party with the pack and brought him a load of clothes since he kept bursting out of his. I also gave him a more person present...I'd worn some sexy underwear for him as a surprise. It had taken a bit of courage to walk into the lingerie store in the first place and with the assistance of the sales woman I'd picked a lacy violet bra and knickers with some dark glossy stockings. It was a sexy set of lingerie without being too daring. I would maybe try something more daring as a Christmas present.

I got the feeling that Jacob's birthday surprise was going to blow mine out of the water. I just hoped it wasn't the expensive kind of surprise I just couldn't accept. I guess all I had to do was go to sleep tonight and then tomorrow I'd find out. I wasn't sure if I liked that idea or not.

Jacob POV

Everything had to be perfect... I went through my list of things with Emily to make sure I hadn't missed anything or screwed something up. Thank God for Emily. She always knew what to do. With her help everything would be perfect.

Bella POV

I didn't sleep well last night because Jacob wasn't there. Great start to my birthday, huh? Once I'd suitable dressed myself to face the day I went downstairs.

I stopped when I entered the kitchen and rubbed my eyes in disbelief. No they were still there. I walked back out of the room and in again. They were still there. I wasn't imagining it. I couldn't help but laugh.

Charlie, Billy and Jacob sat at the kitchen table with party hats on and party blowers in their mouths. Billy blew his and Jake laughed causing his to fall out of his mouth. I couldn't help but laugh, but it wasn't at either of them. It was Charlie. His face was a frown despite the party hat and party blower.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Billy said.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I asked, sitting at the table with them. Jake leaned over and put a party hat on my head. I rolled my eyes at him but he just grinned and kissed me on the cheek.

"Here you go Bella." Charlie said, handing me a large box.

"Thanks Dad." I replied. I blushed as I began opening the box. I lifted the lid off of the box and the tissue paper inside to see. I looked up at Charlie in surprise. In the box sat a bike helmet and a bike jacket.

"If you're going to be riding around on a death trap you'd better be safe." He said. "If I catch you without it you're in big trouble got it?" I nodded.

"Of course, thanks Dad." I thanked him, leaning over to hug him quickly.

"Here." Jake said, handing me two small boxes. "This is just a little something from us. All of us at La Push really..."

I opened one of the boxes to see a silver necklace with turquoise beads and in the centre a larger white pendant with a paw print on.

"It's beautiful." I said quietly. "Thank you, I love it." I shyly moved to the second box to find a small silver key attached at a carved wooden wolf charm, like the one on my bracelet.

"It's just our way of saying you're welcome in our home." Billy said. They had given me a door key. I smiled quite fitting based on how much time I spent there. Charlie even joined us at La Push more than usual recently since I would make dinner for everyone in one go. I got up and hugged Billy and then Jake.

"Thank you, all of you." I said.

Jacob POV

2pm

We left Bella's just after lunch. I had the afternoon to prepare. It would go quickly I was sure just to annoy me. I headed to Emily and Sam's to start the first of the arrangements. Not long now. I was actually getting nervous.

Bella POV

4pm

The past few hours had dragged. I knew Jake was planning something now. If he was throwing a huge surprise party then I would kill him! I didn't want to celebrate getting older. Not when no body else was. It didn't seem fair. My birthdays would forever be a reminder of my eighteenth birthday. The birthday that made Edward leave. A constant reminder that I could have been immortal, eighteen forever. Instead I would grow older and closer to death every year.

I smiled sadly. At least I had Jacob, to take my mind off of that horrid day. Which was why I was so annoyed at being stuck at home alone. The waiting was agony! If he _was_ planning on a huge surprise party I would rather just get it over with, but obviously Jacob had other plans.

Jacob POV

6pm

OK, Bella would be here in minutes...I was pretty sure everything was ready so I just had to wait. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm myself while I waited. I heard her truck long before I opened my eyes and saw it. It appeared on the track coming out of the trees and stopped outside my house in its usual spot. I let out a deep breath and went to meet her.

"Hey Bella." I greeted her. I hugged her tightly to me, probably a little too tight thanks to my nerves, but she didn't mention anything.

"Hey" she replied, leaning up on tip toes to kiss me. I looked her up and down quickly. She had on the necklace we'd given her and I smiled. I knew she would love it. She wore her usual jeans and a big, soft, white woollen jumper. She looked gorgeous, but I was biased. I always thought she looked gorgeous.

Bella POV

I noted when Jacob greeted me he was not only fully clothed instead of his usual half naked state, which I had gotten so used to, but he was dressed up. He wore a smart black shirt, half open and a pair of black jeans. I grinned to myself, I had brought him that shirt for his birthday.

Jacob led me down to the beach. I gasped as I saw that a trail of candles led the way. As we walked further and further down the beach I saw the candles stop in the distance so that must be where we were heading.

When we got to the end of the candles Jacob led me inside a cove. It seemed actually line of candles had not stopped but instead disappeared inside the cave. Jacob ducked and tugged my arm, leading me further inside.

"Wait one moment." He said, stopping me. "Close your eyes." I did as he asked and then felt him leading me further forward. "Now open them."

My breath got stuck in my throat. I looked around, there was a blanket on the ground at our feet and candles dotted around lighting the cave with a warm golden glow. On the floor next to the blanket there was a basket and next to that a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"I love you." I said, turning to kiss him on the lips.

"You thought I was going to force a raving party on you didn't you?" he asked, grinning. I just nodded in response.

Jacob gestured for me to sit down so I did and he sat beside me. It was strange despite the stone walls and cold night I was still remarkably warm, probably due to the candles and Jacob himself. He handed me a glass and poured the wine into it. It was red, I liked red. I had only had alcohol of a few rare occasions but had already decided I was a red not a white girl. We tapped our glasses together saying cheers and took big sips of the wine.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Jacob said quietly, leaning in to kiss me passionately. I sighed, how could things get better than this?

Author's Notes: done again. Don't worry i'm already working on the next chapter. xx


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews and ratings guys! They are much appreciated and give me the motivation to get these chapters up faster so keep them coming. To all you smut fans I hope you enjoy. I've always been a bit unsure as to how to go about writing saucy scenes without sounding stupid. How do people manage to write them so that they sound so hot? Well I really tried hard on this one so any comments will be much appreciated either way.

The House That Jacob Built

Yes!!

Jacob POV

I refilled Bella's glass and offered her some more food but she told me she was full. Actually what she said was she felt like a starving woman who'd just been taken to an all you can eat restaurant.

"Bella?" I asked. I took a deep breath. Just do it! "There's no easy way to do this..." I leant forward toward her. "At the risk of you telling me how stupid I am and how it's too soon and anything else you can think of. I love you more than anything or anyone else. I can't live without you. Marry me?"

Bella POV

"Bella?" he asked. "There's no easy way to do this..." What was he playing at? "At the risk of you telling me how stupid I am and how it's too soon and anything else you can think of. I love you more than anything or anyone else. I can't live without you. Marry me?" What?! Was he insane? I looked in his face for traces of insanity but found nothing more than hope and love.

If I was going to spend the rest of the years of my life getting older and then dying then...who could be better than Jacob to do it with? I felt butterflies in my stomach. Jacob wanted me? Oh my God Jacob wanted to marry me?!

"Yes." I replied. I could have thought of so many things to say instead but I would have probably only embarrassed myself further. Did I just say yes? Did I just agreed to get married? Was I mad? My mum and dad would be joining forces on this one, and almost certainly against it. I looked at Jacob in shock as he held out a ring. I looked at it closely. It was different from the traditional rings you see most of the time nowadays. The band was gold, in the design on a knotted rope and set into it were two small turquoise stones and a slightly larger clear stone. I didn't know if it was a diamond or a cheap cubic zirconia and I didn't care. It was lovely. He slid it onto my finger delighting in it near perfect fit.

"I promise I didn't spend loads of money." He told me, as I stared down at my hand. "It was my mum's. My dad said it was only appropriate to pass it on. If you don't like it I can-"

"Hey, stop knocking my ring." I interrupted him, teasingly. "I love it." My stomach was doing emotional cartwheels which made me realise however much I was scared this was the right thing to do. It was what I wanted, Charlie be damned. I was never _that_ girl to get married right out of high school and settle down but...right now it was all I wanted. How strange that the right person can make you do something you never thought you'd do.

I looked up at Jake. His eyes were a dark storm of emotions. Lust, possession and love. He crushed his lips against mine.

"Jake?" I mumbled against his lips. He pulled away slightly. "What am I going to tell Charlie?" He just grinned at me.

"That's easy. I already asked him." He replied. My face was one of pure shock.

"And he agreed?!" I asked incredulously.

"Sure, sure." Jake replied. "Although he did say something about if you said yes you had to tell your mum because there was no way he was going to."

"Urgh...I forgot about that." I groaned.

"I take it your mom won't approve?" he asked.

"Well...she approves of you. She just doesn't agree with young marriage." I replied. "It was kind of the kiss of death for her and Charlie and she's always saying what a huge mistake it is."

"She'll be fine." Jake told me. "I'll be right there with you OK?" I nodded and took a large sip of wine, which did very little to calm my nerves.

"This tastes really good." I observed.

"It'd taste even better if you were naked, you know?" he replied. Bad Jacob had returned, but I loved him all the same.

"And how exactly would it make the wine taste better?" I asked, grinning at him.

"Simple, everything tastes better when there's nakedness involved." He replied. "It feels and smells better too."

"So everything is better when you're naked?" I asked, laughing at him.

"Of course." He replied, kissing me.

"Well, I do refuse to be the only one getting naked here." I said, turning away from him teasingly.

"OK." Jacob replied. I could see his huge grin from the corner of my eye. Then his clothes were gone. I couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness. He then proceeded to remove my clothes.

Jacob POV

Once we were naked I pulled Bella into my lap and settled her there. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against me, enjoying the teasing closeness. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked up at me with those brown eyes that I loved so much. Then I kissed her, long and lingering and full of promises.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you." She whispered back. I kissed her again slightly more urgently.

"I want you." I said, my voice sounding husky and rough. I kissed her roughly before pushing her backward so she was led on the blanket. Then I slid my hands over her body once more before finding their place between her legs. I stroked her a there, causing her to moan. This was encouragement enough so I slid two fingers inside her causing her to moan louder and almost buck her hips towards me. I slid my fingers in and out a few times before my hand left her entirely. She whimpered at the loss but I leant down to taste her instead. She gasped as my tongue flicked across her. I only did this a few times before thrusting my tongue inside her. She moaned and bucked her hips as I fucked her with my tongue. I felt her beginning to tense and pulled away causing her again to whimper involuntarily. Then I saw a look of determination in her face.

Bella POV

He was not the only one that could tease. I sat up and pushed him back up to a kneeling position. I bent my head slightly and ran my tongue across the base of his hardness. His groan of pleasure encouraged me to continue. I was glad he was so much taller than me or I'd get neck ache doing this. I licked my way up and down his shaft, enjoying the trembles and groans of pleasure. I licked the tip enjoying the way it throbbed with eagerness before I pressed him as far into my mouth as I thought I could get him. He groaned louder now. I started sucking and tasting him, bobbing up to lick the tip every now and then, before taking him deeper. He began to twitch in my mouth and I pulled away noting the drop of salty liquid that appeared on the tip. He groaned in disappointment and anticipation.

"Evil..." he murmured, as he pulled me up to him and kissed me. He kissed me with heat and passion that come melt steel and I felt like a fragile piece of paper in comparison. I was melting against him. I would have given him anything in that moment. Anything to keep him kissing me, touching me, holding me.

He started to stroke me again and it didn't take long for him to bring me to the edge only to stop and back away.

"Please..." I whimpered. With that he sat back on his heels and lifted me onto his lap and he was in me. He groaned, pressing me down harder onto him. I could barely breathe, he was filling me, stretching me so much. He began to rock against me, kissing me and caressing me. I moaned and starting moving with him. The pleasure began to build all to quickly, it washed across me like a tidal wave, covering every part of me as I cried out and tense on him. The pleasure exploded as my orgasm hit full force, he began driving into me harder, deeper and faster. I could only keep moaning helplessly as his movements became more and more urgent.

"Look at me." He nearly growled. I could barely move, let alone focus on him. "Look at me Bella." He repeated. I lifted my head to meet his gaze. I could see his desire, his love and passion in his eyes, his lust, his possession, his triumph. It was all there. Triumph that he had finally got what he wanted. Me forever. His and only his.

Then I felt him too began trembling as his warmth spilled into me.

He leant backward so that he led on the blanket with me led across him. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly to him. I felt a slightly stabbing pain in my stomach, like I had pulled the muscles but it faded and I relaxed. My whole body filled with a sudden warmth, a feeling of rightness of belonging.

I did belong here, with this wolf. Forever.

Author's Notes: there you go hope I got it right. Let me know what you think x


	8. Chapter 8

The House That Jacob Built

One more nail in the coffin

Bella POV

I stood in Sam and Emily's kitchen watching the boys squabble at the table, waiting for Emily to dish up their lunch. It was over a week since I'd agreed to marry Jacob Black. I still hadn't told my mother. I was being a coward admittedly but in my defence, she'd kill me!

"OK boys." Emily said warmly. "Dig in." She placed a large pot of stew on the table, followed by a basket full of bread. I inhaled the smell. It smelled wonderful. I helped myself to a small bowlful and a piece of bread. I stood against the counter eating, smiling at Jake and his "brothers" digging in.

"I guess we really can't call you vampire girl anymore." Embry all but shouted across the table at me. I laughed at him. "So you're a wolf girl now."

"No she's _my_ girl!" Jacob corrected him.

"Hey Bella, do you want a coffee?" Emily asked me.

"Sure, sure." I replied. I was even picking up Jacob's habits. I grinned and shook my head at the thought. Emily handed me a cup of coffee. Then something strange happened. The coffee smell was so much stronger than it should be. A wave of nausea hit me and I ran for the bathroom. I barely made it before I began throwing up violently.

I heard someone behind me but couldn't stop being sick long enough to see who it was or tell them to go away. Someone started pulling my hair back from my face. I expected Jacob but when I finally looked upwards I saw Emily.

She handed me some tissue and a glass of water.

"How long have you known?" she asked me. I looked up at her questioningly. "You mean you're not pregnant?"

"No...or at least...I don't....I don't know." I replied. I thought back and realised there had been a couple of times in the past few month of being together that Jacob and I had forgotten to take precautions. "I supposed it's possible...."

"I think we'd better do a test don't you? Are you late at all?" she asked me softly. I did the math in my head. No I didn't think so. Then I did it again. Maybe I was. And again. I was...but only just, that's why I hadn't noticed.

"Only by about two days." I told her finally. She nodded and turned to leave.

"I have a test in the bedroom I'll be right back." She told me. "Do you want Jake here?" I shook my head, no. I didn't want Jacob knowing anything until I knew for sure. No point worrying us both for nothing.

I heard Emily telling them I was fine I just felt a little bit sick and dizzy. She told Jacob to finish eating first and not to worry. Then she came back into the room. I wanted to ask her why she had a pregnancy test lying around but thought it would be nosey. It seemed that she read my thoughts.

"I have one left from when I found out I was pregnant." She said. I looked at her tiny bump. At least if I was pregnant I wouldn't be alone.

"How far gone are you now?" I asked her.

"Four months." She smiled. "I'm just beginning to get a bump now. Now let's find out about you."

She handed me the test and left the room. I knew she was stood just the other side of the door. I took a deep breath and read the instructions. Here goes.

I opened the bathroom door holding the test and Emily turn to face me straight away. I was in shock I didn't know what to think, feel or say. I just held it up to her.

"You're pregnant!" she beamed. "Congratulations!" She hugged me which helped. I calmed a little and a smile gingerly appeared on my face. "You are happy aren't you?" she asked unsure.

"Yes." I nodded finally. "I'm just shocked...it's just a little soon."

"You'll be fine." She told me. "I promise." I saw Jacob and the boys poking their heads into the hallway curiously. I looked a Jake and couldn't help but feel a grin tugging at my lips. He would be happy. He would be thrilled. I knew it. "Are you going to tell him?" Emily asked, taking the test from me and pushing me forward gently.

"What is it Bella?" he asked. "Are you ok?" I looked up at him and suddenly telling him was easy.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jake." I said. "But it seems Sam's not going to be the only dad around here." He looked at me for a moment, trying to process my words.

"Way to go Jake!" Jared called from behind him.

"Yeah quick work man." Embry called.

"You're...you mean..." he couldn't get his words out.

"Yes." I told him.

"You're going to be a dad Jake." Emily said from behind us. "I'm so proud of you." A dopey grin covered his face as she hugged him quickly.

"You're having my baby?" he asked me. I nodded. He picked me up and spun me around. His face covered with such excitement it had me smiling too despite my fears.

This was yet another thing I did not want to tell my mum. Another nail in my coffin. How could I tell my dad I was pregnant?!! Although he almost certainly knew otherwise by now, he still likely to pretend I was a virgin.

Sam came entered the hall to see the celebrations, and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Bella's having a pup." Embry told him. He chuckled and went to put an arm around Emily.

"Double congratulations then." He said. "A wedding and a baby, you're setting a record Jake."

The celebrations continued that afternoon. I sighed and thought about everything. I loved Jake, I was going to marry him and we were having a baby. I was happy about those things...it was just also rather scary. I was a huge shock.

I guess it was our own fault if we were that worried about me getting pregnant we should have made damn sure we took all proper precautions but I guess we were firstly a little caught up in the moment and secondly we knew we were in this together even if something did happen, which it had. I didn't mind having a baby, I was excited and broody but in shock.

My parents would not be taking it so well. My mum would go mad at the getting married part but would probably be excited about the baby. My dad appeared not to mind all that much about the wedding but would go mad about the betting pregnant part.

Jacob POV

I looked at my Bella leaning against the side. I couldn't keep the smile from my face. My family stood right there. I couldn't help but be proud of her.

Author's notes: sorry it was a short one but I didn't want to get carried away and make it too corny. :D


	9. Chapter 9

The House That Jacob Built

Husband and Wife

Bella POV

Two months later

I took deep breaths. I tried not to panic. I was scared shitless. I felt Charlie squeeze my hand before taking my arm in his.

"I think that's our queue." He said. I nodded but my feet refused to move. This would be my moment, everyone's eyes would be on me and I prayed to god I didn't have a classic Bella moment and trip. "Jake's waiting." I nodded again but this time I stepped out from under the marquee.

I saw the guests sat on either side of a aisle of lights. We had decided to get married on the beach in the evening. It was cold but we had been incredibly lucky that it had been a dry and pretty sunny day. I was freezing but I knew once I was stood next to Jacob I would be warm. Jacob.

I looked straight ahead to see him stood in his black trousers and white shirt and tie. He had got away without wearing a jacket. He would most likely be far too hot in it anyway. I saw him waiting for me and suddenly walking down the aisle was the easiest thing ever. It was Charlie holding me back from nearly sprinting to meet him.

It seemed like forever before I got too him. Charlie gave me a kiss on the cheek and put my hand in Jacob's. I looked up at my Jacob and couldn't help smiling. He had the hugest smile on his face. Like he was the luckiest man in the world in that moment. I saw him glance down, looking at my barely noticeable bump through my dress. I blushed a little as we turned to face the minister.

The whole ceremony was a lot easier than I thought it would be and it wasn't long before I managed to whisper out the words 'I do'. Once we had been pronounced husband and wife, Jacob bent down to kiss me lightly on the lips. I felt like I was going to cry. In that moment I realised that I was Jacob's and he was mine, for the rest of our lives.

From then on I tried to blank out the flash of cameras from our family and friends. Walking back down the aisle, we were assaulted by confetti from all directions. I couldn't help but laugh as Jacob shook the confetti from his hair...I could see his wolf side in that movement so clearly. It was strange but I was nearly so comfortable curling up to his wolf form as his human form. Whichever form he took, he was my Jacob.

It was my mum who found me first and pulled me into a huge hug. As it had turned out the Charlie's threat of me telling my mother was an empty one. She was thrilled. She was also thrilled about the baby. Charlie...not so much, but he hadn't killed Jake so that was a plus.

I glanced across at Emily, she was fast becoming my best friend...she was almost more like and older sister. She had a nice round bump now, at six months. Part of me couldn't wait for that bit...which was unusual because I had never considered myself to be the maternal sort.

We were pushed through our family and friends hugging them all as we went. I could barely tell who I was hugging. The only thing I knew was when I was hugging a human or a werewolf. Then I felt an ice cold hand on mine. I looked up shocked.

It was Alice.

I almost cried as I threw myself at her. She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"I came baring gifts." She smiled. She handed me two small boxes. "Don't open them til I'm gone."

"You're leaving now?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just came to see you were alright and give you these..." she said softly. "I'll come back and visit at a better time...your family and friends won't appreciate it if I steal you away. They were nice enough to let me on their land to be here at all."

"Oh that's right, I forgot about that." I remembered the treaty.

"Yeah, that's why I'm the only one here. They said only one person could come and only myself, Esme or Carlisle because they didn't trust any of the others." She explained. She hugged me again. "They all send their love. Bye Bella."

"Bye Alice." I said. "Come back and visit."

With that she was gone. Jacob had backed off to allow Alice our moment so I went to find him. He was laughing and joking with Charlie, Billy and Seth. I went over to him and kissed him.

"Hey Mrs Black." Billy said. I grinned, I guess I was...

"Hm...that's right I forgot I'm Mrs. Jacob Black now." I laughed.

"I like the sound of that." Jacob said, pulling me into him for a kiss.

We danced our first dance and I was so relieved I didn't fall over, trip or even step on anyone's toes. After our first dance, Charlie stole me for a father and bride dance...he looked more embarrassed than I did. Then Sam stole me for a dance and then Embry.

I smiled as I realised that actually...I completely understood what Jacob was saying when he referred to them as his brothers. I had just gained a whole pack of brothers. Then there was Leah, who I actually got on better with than Jake did. I guess they had never really seen eye to eye and with the Cullen's gone she actually spoke to me.

As it got later I began to get tired, Jake and I weren't going on our honeymoon until tomorrow afternoon. Jacob told me he'd sorted things so that we wouldn't have to stay with either of our dad's for our wedding night.

"You ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. I really was tired. We hugged everyone goodbye. My mum had tears in her eyes. Charlie's goodbye nearly had me crying.

"I love you, Bella." He told me. "You'll always be my little girl, you know that right?"

I followed Jake from the beach towards the village.

"So where are we staying tonight?" I asked, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I looked around out Sam and Emily's house. "Where'd my truck go?"

"Oh we already had it moved to where we're staying." He shrugged. I didn't say anything, we had both been drinking so that was actually a good idea.

We walked down a pathway into the woods a little. I'd never come this way before. We hadn't gotten far when Jacob's hands covered my eyes.

"You really shouldn't let me walk without being able to see." I laughed.

"I won't let you fall." He whispered. "It's a surprise. We're nearly there." After a few moments silence, Jacob moved his hands.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked ahead of us. I looked at the wooden house in silence. It was beautiful and so romantic. It was a perfect choice for our wedding night.

Then to my surprise Jacob handed me my truck keys. There was an extra key on them. I looked at him confused.

"Do you like your wedding present? He asked. I was still confused. "Did you really think I was going to have you living with my dad or Charlie after we were married?" He laughed.

"Wha- This is ours?!" I asked. Jacob nodded.

Jacob POV

There were no words to describe how happy I was watching Bella walk down the aisle to me. Hearing the words 'I do' and knowing that she was now my wife. I watched her staring at the house. Then I handed her the truck keys with her house key on it.

"Do you like your wedding present? I asked. She looked up at me and she looked confused. "Did you really think I was going to have you living with my dad or Charlie after we were married?" I laughed.

I watched her brain working and then shock appeared on her face.

"Wha- This is ours?!" She asked. I nodded. She threw herself at me, grinning in excitement. "How did you afford this?"

"Well...I didn't buy it Bella." I told her. "Me and the guys built it." I saw her staring at me n amazement.

"You built us a house?" she asked. I bent down to kiss her.

"Of course." I murmured against her lips. I grinned pulling away. "Do you want to see?" She nodded enthusiastically. I took her hand and led her up the steps to the front door. I gestured to the key in her hand and she shakily unlocked the door.

I turned on the lights when we stepped inside. I saw her mouth drop open as we walked into the open plan downstairs.

Bella POV

I looked around me. We stood in a huge room. To my right was a dining room and beyond that a kitchen. I walked further in and as we turned to the left I saw the huge living area that took my breath away. This part of the downstairs had no upstairs, so you could see the high beams of the roof above us. To our left was a staircase. Jacob led the way, tugging me upstairs flicking light switches as we went.

The first upstairs room was a small but adequate bathroom, followed by an empty room on the opposite side. His hand dropped to my stomach.

"I thought we could decorate this room together." He said. On the opposite side was another empty room but smaller, more the size of the bathroom. "This is just a spare, it never hurts to be prepared." I nodded not sure whether he meant as a home office or something or that he was planning to fill the house with mini Jacobs. I blushed at that thought.

"And this..." he said, tugging me to the last room. "Is our room." I peeked into the double bedroom. I was fairly simple like all the rooms of the house. There was a huge double bed in the middle of the room wardrobes on the left and a dresser on the right. There was also a small balcony on the right, with huge windows allowed loads of light.

I had to laugh, because the upstairs rooms went straight into the roof leaving enough room for Jacob to stand but he had to duck the lower beams of all the upstairs rooms.

"That bed is huge." I said simply.

"Well I am pretty huge." Jacob replied smoothly. I rolled my eyes. Bad Jacob was never far away. I looked into his eyes but before I could say anything he was on me. He smothered me with his kissed, gripping me to his possessively. He pushed me onto the bed and crawled over me covering me in kisses wherever he could reach.

Jacob POV

I knew I was being a little rougher with her than normal. I just felt very possessive of her. There was less foreplay than normal. I kissed her and stripped her, I continued to kiss her roughly while I warmed her up with my fingers for a short while before I was in her. I thrust into her hard and deep and ravished her in the same way.

"You're mine now Bella." I murmured roughly in her ear.

Bella POV

He was being far from gentle but I didn't mind at all. I felt on fire. I knew we had to make the most of it because once I had a big bump things would become difficult.

"You're mine now Bella." Jacob growled in my ear. '_Oh god yes!_' I thought to myself. You can have all of me that you want. For the rest of my life Jacob Black I am yours.

He pounded into me over and over then flipped us so that I was on top. He raised my hips and slammed them down against him, over and over. I felt a heat rising in my stomach, the pleasure was building and I knew I was close. I felt Jacob trembling beneath me. Suddenly I was on my back again. He continued to ram his thick cock in and out of me. He began to tremble again and pulled away for a moment. I sat up confused. I didn't want him to stop.

Jacob POV

I kept having to stop and change positions, my desire to possess her and be the only one to possess her was so strong. I felt myself shaking. I tried to control myself but it was becoming harder. I definitely didn't want to phase right now. It was much too dangerous so I pulled off of her. I saw her sit up confused and hurt.

"I just need a minute. I don't want to hurt you." I told her. Her eyes suddenly widened in understanding.

"You won't hurt me." She said, looking up at me. I nearly lost control then.

I pulled her up and flipped her over. Thrusting into her from behind I fucked her ruthlessly. She moans and groans grew louder and louder. She was nearing screams. I began shaking again and my grip on her hips tightened.

"Bella I can't-" I growled, pulling away from her.

"Please don't stop." She moaned. With that I lost it. Before I knew it Bella was screaming, but not in fear. She was screaming my name as I fucked her in wolf form.

Bella POV

I suddenly felt him swelling inside me as his enormous wolf cock replaced his human one. He began to buck fast and more furiously than I ever felt possible and I realised I was now screaming his name. My orgasm took over and threatened to rip me apart at the seams. I couldn't stop screaming and panting. I had never felt anything so incredible and raw before.

Jacob POV

I was close to my own release and it was her wild cries that pushed me over the edge. I howled out as I reached my release. I dropped off of her and led on the edge of the bed panting. She collapsed face down on the bed, still shaking. I shouldn't have lost control like that but god it was incredible.

I phased back to talk to her. I rolled her over and pulled her against me.

"Bella?" I called.

"Yes." She whispered.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I shouldn't have lost control like that." I said, cursing myself. What if I had hurt the baby?! Was I a complete idiot?! "It was so dangerous of me Bella, I'm sorry." She snuggled into me.

"Jake, it's ok." She said softly. "It was a little rough sure but I'm not hurt. Jake I....I wanted it."

"Bella." I whispered, holding her close. "You're going to have bruises."

"I don't mind." She whispered back.

"Bella I'm a monster." I whispered. "I could have hurt the baby." How could she have not run off screaming?

"Jake, I love you. Every part of you." She told me. "I doesn't bother me and you didn't hurt the babies." I'd never loved her more than that moment. She wasn't even the tiniest bit afraid or disgusted. Wait...babies?

"Babies?" I asked her. She just smiled. "There's more than one?"

"Twins." She nodded. "Scared?"

"Oh Bella. I've never been happier." I replied and it was true. "So it wouldn't bother you if you were curled up against a giant wolf right now?" I asked her.

"Not at all." She murmured. "Now let me sleep ok?" I kissed her forehead and breathed in the scent of her hair. My Bella.

Bella POV

I led there drifting into sleep just thinking; my home, my home, my bed, my Jacob, my love, my wolf, my world, my family...my babies... We would have a long and happy future together; me, Jacob and our twins, in the house that Jacob built...

The End


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: To those of you that reviewed mentioning Alice's wedding gifts and mentioning how I never said what they were...there is a reason for that. Here is the sequel where the Cullen's come back to Folks. Below is a taster, check it out xxx

Torn

I stood staring at the sky. The rain had now soaked through my clothes and hair. Why? What did I do to deserve this? Anything but this...

How could I face anyone now? I couldn't even go home. I didn't want to go home. That house had once held such happiness and hopes for me and now it was just a house. A house full of reminders of what could have been....what could never be...


End file.
